


Recovery

by carochan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Bruises, Fire, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battered, disheveled, and defeated; Tucker is found on the side of the freeway by a man he's never met. Neither of their lives will ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

********

Bright lights, tires screeching...the sound of his own unsteady, groggy breathing. All of this, it would usually bring nostalgia to Tucker. Yet it didn’t. He was hurt, he was broken. Broken to the point where only a miracle could revive him. An angel. His angel, the one he thought he knew, the one he thought would help him in this situation...not be the one who causes it to happen to him in the first place. Betrayal could suck, being stabbed in the back by someone you thought felt the same way...sometimes it was a figurative form of speech, other times, literally.  

Each car blurred right by, not caring, not looking. All Tucker could do was sometimes get lost gazing up at the stars. He couldn’t walk, he was too hurt...he was stuck here, on the brink of being in a large ditch by the highway, hand to his stomach where a large bruise was held. He stared up at the twilight skies, to the side at the vehicles moving south, and repeated the process. He figured he’d wait...he had been here for almost a full day, since maybe three in the morning. It was now nearing midnight. Tucker was so tired, and not to mention hungry.

All he could do was hope for someone to stop, maybe help him to get back to the city. Even if he couldn’t walk, being there to beg was always better than... _this_. He wasn’t coughing up blood or anything like that, the only blood involved was maybe a few dried in cuts or scrapes.. Though, this seemed enough to at least get help. To get someone to merely notice. Be an eyewitness. Which was why Tucker squinted sharply to headlights in his eyes, resting his head back as a car stopped on the side of the large busy road next to him. He felt the texture of dirty grass mixing with his dreads and covered his face with one forearm as a light blurred out his vision. It seemed to be some sort of flashlight, phone light…

“Uh,” the unnamed man began, seeing Tucker peek up to him from behind his arm once the light turned off. The sound of cars racing by was almost overpowering his tone, the tone that rang a bell to Tucker. Not really, he obviously didn’t know this man...in a way, though, he felt like he did; or needed to in the very least. “Do you need help?” Tucker wanted to say yes, with every fiber of his being...though once he caught a glimpse of this man’s features; he was astonished. In the dim shine of the moon, Tucker could only make out fraction of this guy’s looks. He saw his hair was light, not brunet or dark by the way it shined. His chin line was a little sharp and also, from what Tucker could see; he had slightly sharp cheekbones with freckles scattered about the pale toned skin.

“Yes.” Tucker finally brought himself to let out, nodding with his one worded response as he shut his eyes. “Yes, I need help.” He hated being the one to admit he needed help, support, recovery. He was always absolutely appalled to the idea of someone else taking _him_ under _their_ wing. Maybe he’d let this one slide, he seemed...sustainable to Tucker by the first glance and his calm, angel-like tone of voice. “I-” Tucker began, sitting up slowly, only able to make it up to prop on his elbows and look up to the man again. “Can’t walk. Sprained ankle.” Tucker informed, seeing the other man nod.

“I can get you to the hospital.” He gave and Tucker nodded with a soft groan while being helped to his feet. He felt his hand taken up by the guy and just that almost made his heart stop. The feeling was phenomenal, and Tucker just stood up with a shaking balance that almost sent him toppling over again. Yet this guy caught him, and Tucker noticed he was actually at the same height as him. The only real difference in body build had been Tucker’s broadened shoulders compared to the other man’s narrow ones. Although, the other man held an arm around Tucker, leading him with slow and steady steps back to his car as less and less cars speeded on by them. He got Tucker in the passenger seat, letting him chose to buckle his seatbelt or not as he shut the door after him. Then, moments after that; Tucker was yet again one of those cars. Racing down the freeway without a clue of where he was going, knowing he was safe. Assuming he was safe, now that he realized. Now that he realized he couldn’t trust anyone as easily anymore.

“Hey,” the other man looked over just a moment before focusing back on driving while Tucker continued speaking. “What’s your name?” 

Looking ahead, hands gripping a bit tighter at the leather coated steering wheel, the man driving sighed out. “David….but, most people call me Washington.” He responded subtly, his tone almost too mumbly to understand yet Tucker ended up nodding in response. “You?”

He watched Washington look over and fluttered his eyes just a little before opening his mouth to speak again. “Lavernius Tucker. Lav, Tuck; dr. Fuck...anything, anything but Vern.” Tucker joked and managed to laugh with this before pausing and taking a breath. Now wasn’t the time to be joking around, because he felt like passing out, giving in to his pain. He didn’t though, just listened to the heavenly ring that was Washington’s voice.

“Alright...Tucker.” He mumbled out and smiled.  “I’ll just stick with that, then.” He began while cutting off on the right exit that lead to the city. Not long after this, Tucker was closing his eyes to dull out the bright lights and noisy sounds of the city, instead of the cold, lonely, fast lived streets. He rested his head on the window and groaned gently in pain. He did that frequently out on the freeway. He felt like he was punched right in the dick but probably ten times worse, and not to mention in every part of his body. Everything hurt. Even his heart. Especially his heart, no matter how stupid and sappy it sounded. He had a hole in his heart from the recent events that left him stranded on the side of the road. Left for dead. “How’d you-...uh, how did you get so beat up?” Washington asked in response to the pained groan, raising an eyebrow while staring over, a stoplight pausing them on red.

As he waited, Washington began to figure he wasn’t getting a response, continuing to focus on his drive to the hospital; he just blinked when Tucker began to speak. “I made a mistake.” Was all he finally murmured out. “I was a fucking idiot, was all. I guess in a way, I deserved it.” Resting his head on the window again, Tucker felt the car come to a stop in the parking lot of the emergency room area.

After this, Washington unlocked the car doors; getting out and walking over, opening Tucker’s door for him. He noticed now, in the lights of the car, how beaten in Tucker really was. Vivid colored marks against his neck, lines and spots in that case...his clothing was torn slightly at the hems. His face had quite a few marks, one shallow cut across his dull ended cheekbone, that was molded together by crusty dry blood; his right eye swollen shut a little and surrounded by a toned violet mark. Before he could help Tucker out, Tucker placed a hand on the other’s shoulder loosely.

“Thanks,” he mustered out after a moment of staring at Washington. Their eyes meeting and Washington realized they were such a brilliant shade of hazel. He just nodded in response, hoping his cheeks didn’t flush up all too much from the act of being flattered. Then, Washington helped the other from the car, shutting the door behind him as his other arm held Tucker up loosely. The right amount of strength needed to support his wounded ankle. Then, Washington locked his car doors while helping Tucker walk to the automatic doors of the emergency room. When inside, Tucker grunted and closed his eyes, dropping his head in a reaction to the bright fluorescent lights that lit up the waiting room that held a desk. Which, Washington being the non-injured one here, walked up and told the nurse Tucker’s state. She called in a doctor, and then everything was fast as they took him away from Washington. All he could do was watch and rub at the back of his head.

Then he looked over to see people crying, pacing, mumbling to themselves, and sleeping in the waiting room...while being told he needed to fill out everything he could on some form. Before he could tell the nurse he only knew his name, Washington just paused when asked what it was by her. He took a moment, before nodding and thinking about how to pronounce it like Tucker had earlier.

****  
**** “Lavernius Tucker.”


	2. They Talk

“David Washington,” he was called up, flinching awake from his partial slumber. Hour after hour, he waited for Tucker. Waited for the moment he could go see if he had a way home, money, access to food, anything. Washington didn’t want to just leave him. He figured it would be hard being that hurt, that lost, that fucked over just because of one mistake. So, Washington nodded, walking up to the desk and listening as the nurse from hours before informed him that she could see Tucker now. That he was in a well state of body and mind at the moment. He looked over to the wall clock, seeing it had been almost three in the morning. He was barely even tired, he was meant to go to work around twelve-thirty, working as a bartender downtown before he saw Tucker so helplessly injured on the side of the highway like that. He always knew to help people, even if they didn’t deserve, especially if they didn’t deserve it.

So, Washington just made his way to the room Tucker was in. He hated hospitals, every part of them. The bright lights, the indistinct mumbling or sobbing, the way every room looked the same, and how if someone were to pass away; the nurses would bring them out only to fill the room with another dying person. Not like they could help it...Washington just thought the idea was quite morbid if he went into too much depth thinking on the given topic. Though, once he entered Tucker’s room, everything on any negative topic in his mind vanished for that single moment. His hand was stuck with a loose grip on the doorknob, and Washington was blankly staring ahead. Examining Tucker in such light that gave him a much better understanding of the other male’s features. In this light, Tucker’s skin was so smooth, dark and toned. Not only that, but Tucker’s eyes were probably the most beautiful thing he’d seen in the past decade.

“You, didn’t leave?” Tucker finally asked, and was sitting up; resting his back against the bed that was propped up at an obtuse angle. “Wow. Kudos, dude. It’s been three hours. I woulda been out long ago.”

In response, Washington pulled up a chair, sitting down and shaking his head. “No, I just waited. Fell asleep the last hour though.” With a roll of his eyes, Washington gave a joking smile; seeing Tucker laugh a little was enough to light up his dark world. “I mean, I didn’t just want to leave you without knowing what your plan was after you’re out of here, or, if you even had one.” He added and saw Tucker nod in response for just a moment before going to speak up again. Now Washington realized a light bump on Tucker’s lip, someone must have thrown a punch or something in that area of his lower lip.

Honestly, he felt bad for Tucker; being beaten so bad…

“Uh, well-” Tucker paused, thinking about it. “I don’t live here...I live in San Francisco. Well, I lived with my boyfriend but-”

“Wait, you live two states down? What the hell are you doing up here?” Washington interrupted and they both stared at each other for a moment. 

Tucker took a breath, shrugging and looking down. “I told you, I made a mistake. I fucked up and trusted someone...someone bad. Someone who I thought I loved and that they loved me back just as much. Which lead to me wasting all my money, moving across the country to come live with him. Only to realize a month after living with him that he’s a fucking psycho who was never afraid to let me die. Who wanted to watch me die.” Washington’s expression was contorted and his lip raised a bit in shock before he shook his head quickly of the look, bringing up a hand to rest against his cheek for a moment while thinking.

“A crazy ex was the mistake you made?” Washington asked, and saw Tucker shake his head.

“No. Trusting him was the mistake I made.” Silence was held in the room for moments after Tucker responded so quickly, and such a tone stuck to his voice made Washington nod a little slower than he had been prone to before.

“What did he do to you?” Broke their silence, Washington’s tone soft and not hinting his major curiosity whatsoever, which sort of shocked him. “If it’s okay to ask.” He had been looking down, twiddling his thumbs just a little while waiting for either an explanation or deny of enlightening him from Tucker.

“Well, obviously; he hurt me..” Tucker began, sighing out while resting his head back. “His name is Felix, and he’s my age, 23. Or, at least he claims he is.” Washington watched and listened, already so intrigued. “I grew up in New York, went to college there after high school and found this “awesome” dating sight. I didn’t know Felix was a liar, not lying about his looks, age, personality...all of that was so truthful it was almost hard to believe.” Tucker paused, closing his eyes and shrugging before continuing. “I thought I was in love, he made me think that. He paid for my ticket, to fly out and move in with him. Everything was perfect, and I was in love. I was in love with him, but all he was in love with doing was making me hurt, watch me be in pain. I only realized this when he started mocking me, teasing me for things I can’t help, yelling at me…”

“So, that lead to this?” Washington motioned a hand lightly to Tucker’s battered body. Tucker shook his head.

“I don’t think I willing to talk about what happened in order for you to find me like that yet, Wash..” Tucker drifted off, though it was just to think and during the action it rang inside of his head. Wash, what a nice shortened nickname for the other…”Why are you called Washington? Last name or something?” Tucker finally asked after a few moments, hoping they could put the storytelling off as long as possible. In response, Washington just shrugged a bit.

“Friend that I went to college with called me that, he was from New York; too. He thought I was the life of Washington state.” Tucker raised an eyebrow.

“You went to WSU? Shit, I went to community college, it sucked and I only went for a year, maybe a year and a half.” Tucker shrugged softly before he smiled. “Hate school, always have.”

Washington just nodded slowly with every word Tucker said to him. “I never liked school either, but, I finished it. Anyways...what’s, what’s your plan for now, Tucker?” He asked, needing to know if this guy had a way home, or even had a home to go to at this point. To this he received a light sigh and shake of Tucker’s head. Questioning this action a little, Washington just tilted his head, squinting his eyes slightly.

“Don’t know. My dad got pissed at me when I told him I’m running off to live with my online boyfriend. Thought it was a horrible choice so he ended up having the last word by kicking me out. So, that’s out of the question…” Tucker began and huffed out a raspberry with his lips, resting his head back against the white pillow beneath his head, eyes flicking up to stare at the ceiling. “Not going back to Cali, that’s for sure…” Mumbling this out, Tucker laughed with his words, he laughed drowsily like he was ready to really just collapse or fall right to sleep. “Don’t have a plan for now, I guess.” 

“Really?” Wash looked a bit confused. “No college friends, old roommates, classmates that you can turn to?” All Washington got was a shake of the other’s head and another smile that was seeping of regret and defeat. All he could do was offer a small smile back and shrug. “I mean, hate to just..leave you; what do you think you’re gonna do? I mean, Seattle’s…a big city to be left alone in.” He thought about what he just said, thinking over some things while in the process of doing so. For almost a month, Wash had been looking for a new roommate after York left to live with his fiance; so, he needed someone to share the rent with. Someone who was willing to just move right in. Tucker seemed willing enough but then again they just met and Wash didn’t know a thing about him. Maybe they could learn more about each other, maybe Wash could offer to take him in as a roommate till he was “back on his feet,” or something cliche like that.

“Then, I guess you’re just gonna have to stick with me a little longer to show me around; huh?” Tucker finally spoke up, snapping Washington’s train of thought like a flimsy toothpick. “I’ve never been here, but growin’ up in NYC, you learn a lot about big cities. Mostly how to defend yourself…” Drifting off, he realized how stupid he sounded. Defending himself was something he now knew he couldn’t do as well as he grew up assuming. He couldn’t even defend himself from someone he knew, someone he loved...maybe, that was the reason he couldn’t do it, that he couldn’t stop it.

“I guess I will,” Washington repeated and they smiled at each other for a brief moment. Looking away a little, Tucker thanked any of the Gods he believed in that he had dark skin so it hadn’t shown he was blushing pretty harshly right now, he knew this because he could feel the heat rising up in his cheeks. “Actually, I think you played the right card telling me you have nowhere to go now.” Washington paused, was he really doing this? Sighing internally, he nodded to himself. Yes, he was. He was definitely going to take a chance on such a significant man.

He wasn’t going to regret this.

“My roommate bailed on me last month, moved out to North Carolina.” Wash continued, lips curling into a gentle smile. “I’ve been looking for someone to move in and fill the blank space before some prick is put in with me. I know it’s hard to trust someone so soon but I think it’ll be fine for you to stay with me.” Tucker’s expression contorted to pure confusion and he nodded slowly after a few moments of understanding, his face soon lighting right up with brilliant excitement.

“Really dude?” He began, laughing and nodding, resting his head back and closing his eyes. A groan left his lips in such relief that he felt like jumping, running around, hugging Wash. Anything to get it out of his system. Yet he just nodded. “I know what it’s like to break trust, I would never do that to you..” then, his excitement left him and everything was back to him blushing harshly. Did he really just say that to Washington? A man he barely knew? How he would “never hurt him”? “I mean, I’d never...do that to, anyone. I know...know it hurts..”

In a slight daze, Washington took a moment to nod; laughing with his next response to ease the awkward tension between the both of them. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t either.” With this, Washington just kept the smile plastered right onto his face. He had been unaware how dopey it made him look, but honestly he was a just happy to have a roommate again. A roommate who he knew was gonna be fun, happy, longlasting...everything York was, so he had a change. A change that was barely any different, other than the fact Tucker was obviously not straight. Which Washington thought may be a good part about the change. Even if it had been weird to think about, he just smiled more as Tucker spoke again.

“Good, fuck, didn’t wanna come off a weirdo already. Did the nurse tell you when I’m free to go?” He got a nod from Wash and what he said was probably the best possible answer.

“Eight AM.”

Five more hours, and the past would all be behind Tucker. He hoped, at least.


	3. They Bond

“Well, Tucker.” Washington began, letting go of the weak grip he had to sustain Tucker’s balance. They both missed the touch but didn’t want to be weird and ask for it to return. So, they looked at each other and stood in front of the automatic doors of the emergency room. The chill of night breezing by them was what broke their momentary gaze. Which in response, Washington just laughed softly, quite awkwardly from thinking he was the problem here. Then he went to finish his remark before hand. “Do you want to head back, and see my-...er, our...our, apartment?” 

Tucker perked up on his crutch, only needing it on his right side. The side of his body that his ankle had been fucked over on. This was not a complaint at all, Tucker knew well enough he could be lying dead on the side of the freeway right now. Washington was a hero. His gaurdian angel as mentioned before. Tucker hummed in thought. “Think that’s the best idea for right now.” He responded and smiled a litttle. “Tired as fuck but hey, we can talk all we want back at your apartment.” He did it too. It was hard, assuming some apartment he had never been to was now partially his own. “Well shit, that is hard. Our, apartment.” He corrected himself and looked over to Washington while they made their way to his car again. The car that sent a shrill shiver down his spine while the sight of stars, headlights, and blurry, noisy cars zooming past...everything he was terrified of now. Everything that would most likely soon haunt his nightmares…

“Mhm,” Washington agreed and turned away from Tucker once the cardoors were unlocked, after offering to help him with the crutch silently and being denied the offer. Tucker denied it politely, though. So, he just got in and both of them yet again, caught each other’s gazes. This time, neither of them broke it so they were stuck this way for a little while. Maybe almost thirty, fourty-five seconds…

“I could be dead right now. I _should_ be dead right now.” snapped the silence away, not the stare though. No, the stare stood strong. Washington’s eyes narrowed a little though before his eyebrows furrowed up.

“Christ, why would you even be _thinking_ about that?” He asked while fumbling for the car keys in his jacket pocket. When he found them; he plucked them out and looked over only to jam it into the ignition with a shaking hand from what Tucker just said.

“You were the only car that stoped, after almost twenty one hours...I was stranded there and no one stopped, no one even slowed _down_. What made you stop? What made you cross my path and change my fate of dying..?” Tucker spoke mainly from his train of thought. It was times like these he honestly had no filter so everything he thought, every word; it all seeped through his laughs, his smiles. Not his stares though, Washington quite liked the stares they shared already, it was like they were speaking to each other by their minds. He never really thought about this with anyone else, which was odd. Washington usually didn’t think much about anything, not this deeply, not this suddenly. So, he just cleared his throat a little while figuring out his answer.

“I-..” His throat felt dry but he mustered a soft smile and shrug. “I really don’t know, I think it’s just...the fact I saw a guy laying on the side of the road. I don’t know why but it was common sense to me to help you out. Help whoever it was gonna be laying there in agony.”

Tucker couldn’t help but sort of thank Felix, for fucking him over and getting him here. If not, he wouldn’t have met Washington. It was a win win. Felix got his weird pleasure from watching him be hurt, and he got mental clairity. Who got the better end? He didn’t know, all he knew was Washington seemed like a nice person to get to know and maybe share an apartment with for his next era. “Yeah, yeah. And, I get that..you just felt the need to help me?” He wanted to ask if there had been any other urge or longing desire. Or maybe if when Washington touched his hand in order to help him stand by the highway if he felt that shock bolt through and stop his heart for the second after that he felt. Then he got a nod, and a hum in agreement from Washington before the car was moving. Tucker rested his head back.

“Aside from that..” Tucker mumbled out and heard Wash give a gentle laugh after. Tucker smiled and joined in, laughing along. “Do you have a job?” He asked and looked over.

“Yeah, I teach at a high school.”

“Wow, what topic?” Tucker asked and was still in slight shock. Someone so subtle and absent minded being some teacher at a high school? It was interesting. He had to admit.

“History,” Wash informed him and smiled. “It’s just to get money for now, I want to be a college professor, if I’m not doing anything other than teaching that is.” He paused for a moment, smiling and looking over. “If I am fulfilling what I got a degree in, then I’m going to be a philosopher, that’s more of a “hobby” though, apparently.” With a roll of his eyes, Tucker raised an eyebrow.

“Guessing someone’s told you this beforehand?” His response was visited by a smile, and when at a stoplight, they were back to staring blankly at each other. Which left Tucker in a light daze, looking over the his features  now that it was early in the morning. Bright and he wasn’t hyped on any gas or drugs by some nurses or doctors. It was hard to think that exactly a day before, he had been waiting for death to succumb and take over his mind. He was living in a fantasy...that was all it had come to as of now. Days before, he was laying in bed with his lover. The one he wanted to marry, grow old with children and maybe a pet or two...being able to be lazy all day, watching movies in each other's clothing clothing, letting Felix rest against him and maybe they would both doze off in each other’s arms. Now, Tucker didn’t know what his life had come to, he felt like nothing mattered anymore. He felt like if he were to die, he couldn’t regret it because he was just happy to be that happy at least one time in his life. Though, thinking over it again, he would regret fading into death and letting his life go away forever, because he’d never get to know Washington. Maybe he was thinking about all of those sappy romantic things with him, now...was it that easy? To just replace someone you thought about spending the rest of your life with like that? Maybe it wasn’t...maybe Wash was something more, something that mattered. Someone that deserved his time, his trust, his love.

“Tucker..?” 

“Huh?” He let out abruptly and looked over, then down; seeing his hands bunched in trembling, light fists. Fuck, he was doing it again. Damn his filter, he had nothing and no way to stop his thinking, wait...had he not taken his medicine? Shit, now that he thought about it, he hadn't taken any of his medicine since the night was was driven here and now it was somewhere in San Francisco. In Felix’s hands. His full name, phone number, perscription...everything…then his thought tried it’s best to beam back over to Washington and every fiber of his being had been trembling in fear. He was freaking the fuck out. Simple as that.

“I said yes, then asked you if you had a job before this happened..?” Washington sounded confused, looking over to Tucker quickly before keeping his eyes on the road again, hands clenching at the wheel while sitting up in his seat. “Are you okay?”

“Stop, stop. We need to…” Tucker drifted off, what the hell was he supposed to even say? Stop, I need a doctor, I need the police...I need help. Tucker just groaned and closed his eyes, head resting back before he lifted his hands to cover his face. “ _Stop_ ,” he exclaimed meekly and it was muffled from his hands.

“Okay, Tucker. Calm down. we’re already stopped.” Washington pointed his finger to the stoplight on red with the people flooding around the sidewalks beside them. left right, North south...everywhere. Tucker just paused his thoughts, breathing, trembling. All of it, and before he knew it, his thought was lost in the wind yet again.

“We need to--I, I need to..” A hand was against his shoulder now, and Tucker’s own two hands dropped from covering his face. He stared over and saw Washington offering him a gentle smile.

“It’s okay, Tucker. Just try to breathe, alright?” Tucker nodded quickly, and his face was in a straight line, he was taking breaths from his nose. They were shaky too, but he tried his best to steady them. He tried his best for Wash. “It’s gonna be okay.” Wash repeated and rubbed the palm of his hand in semi-circles against Tucker’s shoulder. It was soothing, soothing enough to get Tucker’s breathing on the right track. One long breath was what it took for him to give this next response.

“I’m worried, and it’s making me freak the fuck out. Wash, I’m...I’ve, I’ve got a few problems. I have both ADHD, and anxiety. I usually don’t give a fuck about it, but now it’s been almost three fucking days since I’ve taken my medicine. _Felix_ has my medicine, and the bottle of pills has my prescribtion, number, full name...it’s all there. He could find me again, see I’m not dead like he planned..” Tucker drifted off, cringing in on himself and gritting his teeth before raising a hand to grip around Wash’s wrist, looking to him momentarily. “I’m...scared.” He gave an aimless shrug, as if it didn’t matter. Like nothing mattered, because right now everything mattered to Tucker and letting that show would just make him seem like a fucking idiot to Washington and it was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

“Tucker he can’t do anything, if he does try, we can call the police. We’re sort of doing him a favor by not getting the police to arrest him already.” Tucker lightly shoved Washington’s hand and wrist away, out of his grip. This motion was hasty and made Wash perk up and look quite confused.

“Don't talk about him like you know him, Wash. He’s crafty, he can fucking kill me if I give him the chance.” 

“Then don’t give him the chance.” Simply, Wash just smiled in return. “Just give yourself a chance to calm down, and forget about it. I’ll get you to a doctor as soon as I can. Probably sometime this week. What you need right now is to rest in a room that’s not blurring your vision with bright lights.” When he finished his words, Washington made the mistake of not thinking and letting his actions take first hand on anything. The anything in this case was him brushing a few thick dreads from resting against Tucker’s shoulder, letting them fall to lay over what they could reach of his upper back. Once he realized this, Wash tugged his hand away with an abrupt manner, blinking a few times and then they both flinched when their eyes unlocked from each other. Cars honking, people shouting that had been muffled from the car’s protection. He flinched yet again, wincing when realizing they'd been stuck in such a trance that the light had long ago turned green. 

So, he was back to focusing on driving and thinking about the moment he and Tucker just shared made Washington clench his fists to grip the wheel. Tucker, who had a completely different understanding, was also confused and now he was just staring at Wash as he drove. Everything this guy did, it was done perfectly by the seems of it...done without problems, stress or any overall dilemmas. Which he envied, honestly. He didn't mind the other’s momentum, he actually enjoyed it. Favored for him to do more; by accident or not. He prefered from now on for it to be intentional though. Because who _wouldn’t_?

Wait, what was he even thinking?

All Wash did was brush his hair back, not like he did...something else. That was the wrong choice, because his mind had immediately been racing through thoughts of Wash doing things like that with him, things like he and Felix did...well, okay not _those_ things. Felix did bad things, no abuse or anything...just, things Tucker wasn’t into. Things he only did to pleasure Felix because he said it once, and he’ll say it again. He was in love. Big. Fucking. Mistake. It was all he could say when facing the concept and there was no way around it. No way to try and hide it, try to cover it up with excuses...it happened, and he can never change it.

He could at least try and go into his next chapter without thinking about it. A fresh start was always the better choice than to mourn what’s in the past. What’ll always just be the past. He knew one thing for sure when it came to his “Fresh start,” though.

That David Washington was his future.


	4. They Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical~❅♡❅ (Ft. North)

Waking up from a long slumber with hot breath against your lips was lovely. It was lovely, until Tucker opened his eyes and looked up to see anyone but Washington. Not that he was thinking about that sort of thing happening with him and Wash. (but he totally was) Although he just sat up quickly, bolting his legs to bend at an angle and suddenly this made the man laugh. Tucker looked over to the door of the room and around it, rubbing at the side of his arm in relief that he was in still in Wash’s room. He was in Washington’s room, in his bed..because apparently this former roommate of his took almost everything that was his in the place. So, since he was the “injured one,” Wash made Tucker take the bed, and he did; and it lead to this. He met eyes with the man, seeing blond hair and blue eyes. Not Washington’s blond hair and blue eyes, no, this was another man. So, Tucker just raised an eyebrow.

“Who--” He paused, looking utterly confused as Washington walked in and groaned audibly.

“North, I thought I said to not come in here?” He whined a little, and it was kinda cute. Again, Tucker just thanked everything he believed in that he didn’t blush as bad. Then they both watched “North” chuckle softly.

“Sorry, Wash; just had to see the quality of a guy you talk that way about.” What way? Tucker wondered, but stayed silent and his confusion faded away with Washington’s next response.

He was flustered, obviously. Though, he just sighed and pointed out of the doorway of his room. “North!” He retorted and Tucker watched this guy walk to the doorway.

“Okay then, see you tomorrow.” North ruffled a bit at the hair on Wash’s head, making him roll his eyes and walk North out. As he did so, he was mumbling in babbles and blushing still even after the door shut, staying there with his hand on the doorknob. He leaned against the door and let go a soft sound of embarrassment, a slight groan and it had been followed by thudding his head against the door a few times. Not too hard, just enough to think “Why am I friends with him?” about North was all. Thinking about what Tucker would think about all of this, about him talking to North in a certain way about Tucker. A certain way that lead to North waking Tucker up by checking him out.

“Wash?” Came an unsure voice from the doorway of his room, and he turned around to see Tucker standing there with one hand propped up weakly against the archway to his room. Tucker had not been using his crutches at the moment. Wash’s heart felt like it was in his damn throat and he could barely breathe. Why was he getting so worked up and worried about this? Maybe Tucker wouldn’t care...and, in a long shot, maybe he felt the same way? Or maybe it wasn’t even about that, maybe he was just asking where the bathroom was or something.

This left Wash stuttering up a little. “Uh, uh, yeah. Yeah?” Wash corrected his emphasis as a question on the word “yeah,” after making it sound like an answer to a yes or no question by mistake.

“Who was that?” They both stared at each other longingly but other than their eyes, the expression of the stare had been unspoken.

North, he was talking about North. Such a simple question to answer. His neighbor, one of his best friends, a co worker. It was so easy yet Wash was stuck in a trance from just merely looking at Tucker. It was both the worst and best thing he could ever do. Soon though, he just nodded. “Uh, hm. That’s North..” He began, sighing out. “He lives across the hall, and teaches at my school. Well, for the middle schoolers...he’s good with kids…” Wash paused himself, blinking and offering Tucker a smile. “I’m sorry, I told him not to go bother you while I checked on something in the lobby.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, Wash’s tone was light and a bit unsure.

“Mhm,” Tucker began and Wash just tilted his head slightly. “You got any food around here? I’m starving..” This left Washington smiling, in relief that Tucker didn’t ask about the chat about him with North. Nothing bad happened, he just wouldn’t want Tucker hearing about it for other reasons.

“Not much,” he responded after a moment of thinking on the topic of food. He wasn’t big on eating, and knowing himself; there had probably only been stale cereal and water in the kitchen. “There’s a really nice restaurant around the block.” Wash informed Tucker, seeing him nod.

“Yeah, I’m up for that.” He agreed, and Wash walked to his room to get Tucker’s crutch for him, and on his way out he handed it to the other with a smile. Looking over, out of the window; Washington saw gentle flecks of white snow, humming a little in annoyance.

“Looks like it’s snowing again.” He remarked and Tucker raised an eyebrow.

“Again..?” Tucker shrugged and laughed with his words. “Better being here with snow by the looks of it, New York snow storms leave you in your home and off the streets for days at a time.” Wash smiled as he slid on his jacket, blinking a few times.

“Did you wanna borrow some extra layers?” He saw Tucker nod.

“Just a jacket, I’m used to the cold so I might only need that.” Washington was handing him another coat of his, and their hands brushed off each other while he did so. Sparks, Tucker thought with a smile growing over his lips while he slid the jacket on; holding himself on one foot when needed. Then, they headed off into the cold; to the said restaurant.

Probably one of the best nights in Tucker’s life.

After the meal they had together, Washington took this chance to show Tucker around. Both of them being prone to the winter frost, it wasn’t hard to stroll through a park that was filled with almost an inch of snow by now. The oak trees reached their branches out over the pathway they were on to keep it from flooding with embers of frozen water. Soon they got towards the end of the path, and Washington flinched up slightly when Tucker gasped inwardly.

“Dude, swings.” He exclaimed excitedly with a light smack to Wash’s shoulder, and both of their gazes were on the swingset. The seats engulfed with a light layer of snow. Though they ignored that, and Tucker grabbed Wash’s wrist with his free hand, tugging him along like a child to the swingset. When they got to the set, Tucker brushed off the layer of snow on his swing and fell to sit on it in a quick, swift motion. Wash saw as he did this he dropped the crutch which had been snowed on in a matter of moments. After he saw this, Washington laughed lightly before he cleared his swing off too, sitting on it and they both swung lightly. Well, Wash was swinging slowly, while Tucker was using his good foot to kick his way higher with every thrusting swing.

Wash had fun watching Tucker laugh, smile, and swing his heart out.

It was the definition of pure joy.

Soon, he stopped swinging; and slowed himself down by jamming his left foot into the snow. He glanced over; seeing Wash now looking down to his feet as he swang lightly. As if he had not been watching Tucker. So, Tucker leaned down, and when he sat back up, looked back over to Wash. “Hey, mind if I tell you something?” His voice was seeping of a sweet tone that Wash just had to shake his head to say no; hiding his eager manner. Tucker leaned ahead, and when he was close enough to vibe warm breath against Wash’s ear, he just smiled slyly; and heard Wash wail out to him as he shoved a snowball down his jacket and shirt. 

“Tucker!” Wash added to his cry and stood up, writhing all of the snow from his shirt and back out, squirming once he just felt the dampness of it remaining. “That wasn't funny!” He retorted in response to Tucker’s giggles and laughs. It was kinda funny...but, not as much for him. He was in love with the joyful laughing though, it was way better than Tucker’s mood the night before. “Okay…” Wash began after Tucker didn’t stop, dropping his head as his cold, pink tinted cheeks were hidden from Tucker’s view. This made the other stand from his swing and cause Wash to look back up from his feet. The dull glow of moonlight stars and distant street lights caused Tucker’s appearance to leave Wash in awe. “It was kinda funny..” Washington whispered softly, and it faded to death in the air. A cloud of his breath visibly rising in the cold. 

Inches was all that kept him and Tucker apart, probably close to only a foot. So, in response, Tucker just smiled, holding himself up on one foot before raising his hands to “balance” himself with a grip on Wash’s shoulders. Really, he just wanted to hold onto Wash this way, and feel his warmth. Though when his warmth didn’t come, Tucker blinked with a light smile coming to him. “You’re cold,” he remarked and saw Washington laugh, his breath rising up into the air in a cloud of frozen happiness.

“Well, no duh.” Tucker nudged his shoulder a little in response to Wash’s light hearted snark. They laughed with each other for moments and Tucker just thought about things. Wash did too; which left them sort of dying out the laughing session. Tucker’s hands gripped a little at Washington’s shoulders aimlessly. The snow was falling on them at a slower rate, which was good; and everything was silent. Seconds after ringing silence was between them, they were closer to each other. Somehow, neither of them had a clue of what happened for this to be, all they knew was that they didn’t fight it. Since they had been so close moments before, now they were in the matter of feeling each other’s breath. What Tucker felt when waking up, what he wished to feel from Wash. What he was now feeling from Wash.

It was amazing, and Washington just stayed still while Tucker made a move ahead. Wash himself, he felt his heart thudding up harshly like before they left the apartment. Slipping his eyes shut, he felt the warmth closer to his lips, and the grip on his shoulders tighten subtly.

“Wash,” made him open his eyes, and attempted to look into Tucker’s; only to see them closed and notice their noses touching in the slightest. Washington hummed softly, as if asking what Tucker wished to ask; staying absolutely still otherwise. “Am I allowed?” Tucked asked, opening his eyes again and while he spoke, their lips were merely touching,brushing across each other with every word, which made Wash nod and hide his smile.

Their lips came to a close together, and Tucker ignited the momentum. It was astonishing. The feeling of bitter winter trying to break the walls and boundaries of their warm mouths that were so helplessly moving against one another made Wash shiver and let his hand rest on Tucker’s waist; preferably the side his ankle wasn’t messed up on. Even if the grip was light, he’d wouldn’t want to hurt Tucker. Only when the kiss lingered away did their eyes open and meet with one another in pairs of two. Then, they both laughed in rhythm together, like wind chimes brushed upon by a light breeze. Except it was so cold, the wind was brittle and bleak, leaving both of them shivering after the warmth of the kiss dissipated. To solve this dilemma, Washington linked both of his forearms around the other’s waist; closing his eyes and nuzzling in closer with his chin leaning down to rest on Tucker’s shoulder. In response, Tucker moved his arms to lock together loosely around Wash’s neck, eyes slipping shut soon after as well. The drizzling snow had just about stopped by now.

Tens of minutes passed, and all they did was stand there, maybe swaying here and there in the thin layer of snow while holding each other close; because they didn’t want to speak, move, or pull away.

They were dazed by each other’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to get...intense? ツ


	5. They Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter + the next two will be linked together.✘♡

A wonderful week went on after that night. As Tucker’s ankle got better, Washington got the school week snowed in, they went on at least three dates out at some nice places in the city, and they were progressing vibrantly. Everything was working out perfectly...seven days into a relationship and Tucker felt like everything with Felix and his time growing to get here meant nothing. It was something everyone felt though, mental relief of the past being thrown away into nothing and having everything to replace it. Washington was his new everything, same went from Wash in return. Even though it had only been a week, they were going to last a while; Tucker could obviously tell. Though, he could tell the same thing with Felix...that didn’t end as planned. It was a fifty-fifty chance, was all Tucker assumed.

Now, he and Washington were out in the same park they stood in a week before; the ground being covered in enough snow to do more things than kiss and swing in. So, Tucker was out here with his newly found boyfriend, and they were attacking each other with snowballs. Of course, it was childish, and nearing midnight; but they were just happy to have each other’s company. Soon enough though, Tucker was knocked from his thought by Washington hitting him with a ball of snow in the shoulder, making them both laugh in harmonization with each other. By now he could stand on both feet without hurting his ankle as badly as before, since he had been walking on it, training it to be stronger again. So, he took the chance while Washington was laughing to himself to run ahead and close the gap between them. He hefted Wash up a few inches from the ground and since he was strong, and Wash weighed a little less than him, Tucker easily spun them around; arms held tightly together around the other’s center.

As Tucker let Wash stand normally again, they both continued laughing with each other and soon they met eyes; which was almost ten times as better now that they had these emotions held for each other. They both fell silent though, but it was only when their lips were pressed together. Which was normal by now, and when done kissing they headed back to their apartment.

Their, their, their. The word Tucker enjoyed using so much with someone like Wash. Tucker felt like a fucking millionaire just living with someone like him. While they walked into the apartment building, Tucker had his arm draped around Wash’s waist and in return, Washington’s arm was loose around the other’s shoulders. Being this close to someone was fantastic and Tucker knew that this wasn’t the manipulating sort of contact Felix used against him. He knew Washington held his trust strong...or, at least Tucker was willing to give all his trust to Wash. Their relationship was new, yet it was blooming to say at the least.

When in the elevator, the doors shut and they looked at each other. Washington stared ahead for a moment, smiling dopily to himself. He earned a snide smile in response from Tucker. “What?” He asked, poking at Wash’s waist.

“You wanna know something?” Washington asked and got a quick nod from Tucker, along with a hum in agreement. “You took my first kiss, last week.” This shocked Tucker, and it was shown in his way of responding.

“Oh, whatever man.”  He exclaimed in disbelief, rolling his eyes before nudging the other a bit. “You’re like..what, twenty…”

“Six,” Wash completed his sentence with heating up cheeks, and Tucker nodded.

“Uh-huh, no way someone three years older than me had never _kissed_ anyone.” His tone was bewildered toward the end and he laughed. “Shut _up_.” Wash laughed with him. “How’s that even possible? You’re like, the hottest guy ever.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever called me hot, too.” Wash remarked and saw Tucker roll his eyes.

“Come on, that’s ridiculous!” His voice gained in pitch and Washington gave a bashful smile to his next addition. “I guess I just need to shower you with more of my love then, huh?” Tucker let his hand drift from Wash’s shoulder to his stomach to tap a few fingers there and tickle the other lightly. This made Wash take up his wrist lightly and smile; shaking his head a bit as well. In response Tucker just nuzzled his chin into the other’s shoulder with a light laugh muffling out in return. “I’m telling the truth, you’re too cute not to compliment all of the time.” They look at each other for a mere moment and Washington gives a fond smile that Tucker hadn’t seen before. Many things of Wash were things he hadn’t seen yet. Like the other night when they were having fun, kissing, cuddling, in bed.

Wash wouldn’t let him do anything other than kiss him, kiss his neck….the second Tucker went for striping off Wash’s shirt he was denied. Yet Tucker didn’t care, dating Washington was wonderful and if he didn’t want sex he’d have enough fun kissing the daylight outta his new boyfriend. Sex being something Wash doesn’t like, or wanna do; or if he just wasn’t ready for it, Tucker was gonna wait for an explanation. Even if it took years. Even if they never get around to talking about it. Which was why before the doors to the elevator could open, Tucker kissed at the other’s cheek, walking ahead with him. Out of the elevator and down the corridor, their apartment being at the end.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked Tucker in a hushed tone while they walked and he received a hum and nod. It took him a moment to try and process his words, and think about what exactly he needed to ask. “Are you sure you’re okay with..this?” He motioned his hand slowly over Tucker’s body, seeing him look a bit confused for a moment. “I mean, coming out of such a terrible relationship is bad enough but you jumped right into another one with me...I just want you to know I’d never hurt you the way he did Tucker.” All Tucker did was stare up at him and hum tentatively.

“I’d never think that.” He spoke once they stopped in front of the apartment door.

Their smiles came back after moments of staring at each other and then Wash just unlocked the door. He twisted the doorknob and let it glide open. Though it didn’t glide to well and a large thud was heard. The sound of heavy metal hitting wood. Tucker and Washington shared a glance with each other after noticing the object to hit the floor was some sort of weapon. Tucker hefted it up and stood, looking up to Wash again. “Crowbar,” he remarked and his voice was soft, seeing Wash walk in with him warily and Washington shut the door behind them. Probably a bad idea. “ ‘You leave that there before we left?” Tucker asked, turning around as they stood in the entrance hallway of their apartment. He saw Wash shake his head no and look around.

“Didn’t leave the living room lights on, either.” He whispered gently as they both turned to see the dim light shining in from one of the lamps in the living room. It was obviously darker in there. Then, they both tensed a bit to the sound of what they assumed was sharp metal being scraped upon by something. Tucker swallowed in a breath and took a step back, right into Wash as he felt a hand on his waist to stop him. They stood, bewildered at the mystery sound for moments at a time. “Someone broke in,” he remarked, and Tucker just nodded slowly. They both looked at each other, and then Tucker strode ahead to the end of the small hallway, peeking over the corner. Nothing was visible at this angle in such dull lighting. Which fucking sucked.

So, they both took the liberty of walking into the living room, slower than usual though. It was quite dark and all that lit up the room had been many city lights through the window and one dull warm white tinted lamp. This left them both standing in the middle of the living room, looking towards Wash’s (well, their) room while mumbling aimlessly to each other. Long moments of silence led to Wash flicking on a switch to turn on the large overhead lighting lamp, and they were both greeted by the worst.

“Hey, Lav.” Called a man sitting on the couch, sitting back and dragging a file over some custom looking knife that belonged to a hunting catalogue. He was smiling at the ceiling like the remark was aimed at it; and Tucker just stared wide eyed. The man on the couch was lounging in sunglasses, which left Wash wondering why off the bat. They were obviously inside, in the dark. The next thing he wondered was how many tattoos he actually had because from here you could only see up his arm till the sleeve began, and he was wearing a loose tank top so that alone was just a lot of ink. From here, Washington could see two piercings on the man, ears and lip. Yet taking in this sight, he was still trying to conclude why this man was in their apartment.

“No,” Tucker whispered and felt his heart drop, taking quick breaths as he stepped back. “No, how did you...you fucking maniac I don’t--” everything about Tucker right now had been crippling fear and he looked just as if he was ready to jump out of the window nearby his given location. His abrupt stop in words left the man laughing gently, cynically, in response; and Tucker was trembling harshly already. “Get out.” Tucker gritted out between his clenched in teeth, lowering a hand to grip Wash’s wrist and look over to order sternly. “Call the police, Wash...please.” His tone softened towards the end.

“Aw, wanna play it that way? Not even gonna introduce me, Lav?” The man cooed out, obviously faking his disappointment. He tossed the knife across the couch lazily and stood up, seeing Tucker step in front of Wash again; who really looked so confused, trying to alter and understand this. Maybe it was as easy a conclusion as he thought. Though he didn’t want it to come to that.

“You’re not touching him,” Tucker spat out, voice raising just a little as he gripped a light fist when the man stepped ahead.

“Oh, I’m not planning to,” he began, and paused, shrugging. Then he was pointing ahead, next to Tucker, behind Wash. “But, he is.” Tucker shot his head over when hearing Wash let go a soft sound of shock, the first thing Tucker saw was a tan hand over his new boyfriend’s mouth. To keep him quiet, Tucker supposed. Though his mind was racing ahead and all he could do was begin to throw a punch. That was stopped by the first man’s hand gripping his hair tightly and pulling him back. “I’m assuming we haven’t met.” He said, happily turning back to Washington, after throwing Tucker harshly to the ground. Wash, as of now was trying to pry free of this other man’s large and iron grip. One arm being around his waist too made any part of this position hard to writhe away from. Yet Washington met eyes with the man in front of him, who just smiled and held up a sarcastic hand to introduce himself with.

“The name’s Felix.”

 


	6. They Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be pretty long! :)

It was not long after Tucker woke up that he realized he couldn't move his hands. They were bound back behind him and now that he was moving around, wiggling his limbs to set them free, he noticed his ankles were tied to keep him still as well. Which lead to him panicking, looking around; at least he wasn’t blindfolded. It was dark, but he was able to make out that he was still in their apartment. Their, it made him jerk his head frantically in every direction in search for Wash. He was there, too. About three feet in front of him, in another chair; bound to it and _he_ had a blindfold on. It was black and tied quite to the point. So, Tucker just cursed under his breath. He couldn’t believe he had gotten Wash into this. 

By the looks of it, Wash was still out like a light. Whatever Felix and the other man did to them, it left them asleep for a while, because Tucker noticed the time on the clock, it was nearly four in the morning. That meant they were like this since around midnight...which was a long fucking time for someone like Felix to stall hurting either of them. Hurting them just for the fun of it. Thinking about this, Tucker regretted it the second a light turned on. He didn’t want this, anything but Felix being here and having the power to hurt Wash; because Washington didn’t have _anything_ to do with this in the first place, he was just someone who helped Tucker out. Now, he was Tucker’s boyfriend and he needed to do whatever he could to stop him from being hurt.

“Oh, well look who’s finally woken up.” Seeped out a soft, cringingly sweet toned voice that was Felix’s. All Tucker did was glare at him once he was behind the chair Wash was in. “Remember when you were like this, about two weeks ago, Lav?” He was asked by Felix, and Tucker watched him take Wash’s limp head in a grip by the jaw before jerking it up. Tucker’s thoughts before were wrong, they had already hurt Wash. Now that the light was on, and he got a direct look at him, he saw a few bruises. Then he noticed he had a busted lip, violet seen past the end of the blindfold he could only assume was a black eye; and a cheekbone that had been slit open with a shallow cut.

The exact injuries Felix committed to his face before Wash found him.

Yet Wash _was_ still asleep. So, either he was awake before Tucker for a while, or he was asleep while Felix did these things to him. The second one would be better, better to wake up with the pain then go through it first hand. Both of them were fucked up though, and that was why Tucker just ground his teeth. “I can’t _fucking_ believe you Felix.” He spat out, gripping his bound fists in a haste of a motion. He couldn’t call for help, because he knew Felix wasn’t afraid to kill either of them. Washington being hurt, terrible, but him being _killed?_  Tucker didn’t even want to skim upon the thought. “Stop touching him you fucking-”

“What are you gonna do to stop me?” Felix cut him off, voice gentle as if this were a nice meet up. Which left Tucker dropping his head. “The fun part hasn’t even begun yet. Why on earth would I want you to miss that?” This had Tucker writhing his arms and wrists about, trying to untie the bounds himself in heeding motions. “I’m sure it’d be a shame if David here missed it too…” Felix looked down and smirked a little to the unconscious man before him. “How about we wake him up?”

The first thing Tucker noticed after this was a hand around Wash’s neck, then two of Felix’s fingers pinching his nose. So, he came to the conclusion of assuming Felix was going to suffocate Wash to wake up. Which probably wouldn’t work...it would probably kill Washington if he kept it up to long. Yet the way Felix gripped so hard around Wash’s neck was horrid for Tucker to watch. So, he didn’t; and closed his eyes tightly after dropping his head when hearing Wash’s breathing caught in his throat, the chair fidgeting to his motions of trying to break free. Gasping breaths were what made Tucker look back up and see Wash look to the side, then up with trembling motions. He was evening his breath while Felix pulled his hands away.

“Aw, what a perfect date, huh?” He teased and walked over to Tucker. Tucker stayed silent, and felt a hand grip his own jaw and jerk his head back. “Better enjoy the sight of him while you can, Lav.” He felt whispered against his ear before any warmth from Felix was gone off Tucker’s body. “You see, this one…” Felix was back by the other chair, resting a hand on Wash’s head to stop his movement. “He’s oblivious, which makes things twice as fun. You, though…” He drifted off again and the smirk was sharper than before. “I’ve had my fun with you, so, I’m gonna do the best I can to make you suffer.”

“ _Why_?” Tucker exclaimed sharply in response, shaking his head. “He’s got nothing to do with this, just let him-”

“No!” Felix snapped and made both of them flinch. “Locus,” he called, voice cracking subtly towards the end and they both sat still while the other man from before, the one who had Wash in a restricting grip walked into the living room. Wash couldn’t see, but he heard the room fall silent, which made him look around with the grip of Felix’s hands still on his head. Tucker saw Felix motion to Locus for something to be given to him, and when he saw the shine of a blade being tossed to Felix’s grip, his heart dropped. “I _know_ he has nothing to do with this, but, he had the chance to stay the fuck outta it; right? Now, you’re gonna watch me have fun with one of my new targets.” New target. It was enough to have Tucker’s breathing hitch while he saw Felix drag his own finger faintly across the blade. Not enough to slit his skin open.

“Stop it, Felix….just hurt me, don’t touch him-” It was too late, because Tucker’s whole body and mind clenched when hearing sounds of pain released from Washington. His heart was racing once he realized the soft sounds that were obviously Wash’s reactions to pain. Then, Tucker could see nothing but red, dripping down his face in thick droplets. A large, possibly deep cut just under his eyes, going across more of his face than before. Even over the bridge of his nose, which had to have hurt. Wash’s visible trembling earned a laugh from Felix.

“Reds a good color on you, Wash.” Felix cooed and Wash was taking deep, soft breaths; panting with exhales. “I’m sure that’ll leave a nice little scar.” Then, Felix clenched his teeth before grunting out harshly, falling to his knees. That was when Tucker realized Wash had no bounds to his feet legs or ankles. Wash had really just kicked Felix as hard as he could in the groin. Which was amazing, on Tucker’s behalf. Yet it left the other man, claimed to be Locus, glaring at the both of them before seeing Wash kicking Felix again, right in the cheek this time. Which Tucker chuckled lightly to.

“Taste of his own medicine,” Tucker remarked and Wash looked ahead, smiling. Even if he couldn’t see Tucker, he knew he was in front of him, smiling back. 

“I told you this one needed the ankles tied back.” Felix growled out while standing up, gripping at Wash’s hair tightly; pulling him up a little in the chair with the harsh grip. His free hand that held the knife moved to press the blade right against Wash’s throat. “Won’t matter in a few seconds anyways.” Although, Felix stopped himself, humming with a smirk. “I wonder, how much Wash knows I did to you, though. How much did you tell him, Lav?” Tucker had his eyes narrowed and stared up to Felix with a glare, not daring to answer.

“It’d be _such_ a shame for him to die, never knowing what I did to break you.”


	7. They Rediscover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while longer, I had family visiting. Also I'm going to add an Epilogue after chapter eight, so don't worry I'm not leaving you hanging with the end. ;)

It was far past the crack of dawn and Tucker woke up slowly, groaning to himself when a ray of sun beaming through the window stung his eyes. He responded by tugging a pillow over his face, groaning out more into the soft fabric. He heard a soft laugh to this, which made him peek out curiously to see Felix laying back next to him. After this, Tucker moved close to press a soft kiss to the other’s lips, letting it linger away after a few moments, then hearing Felix whisper.

“Finally awake?” Tucker nodded and fell to lay down again, relaxing back while hiding from the shine of the sun.

“Not for long,” he smirked gently while mumbling, his eyes shut again, and his fingers curled a bit more to grip light fists in the pillow’s fabric.

Then Felix just groaned, laughing slightly towards the end of his exasperation. “Come on, Lav. You can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Wanna bet?” Tucker chucked the pillow to hit Felix in the face, receiving it back in a quick motion. Which then led to the two of them tossing it back and forth, and then it led to a light wrestling match between the both of them on the bed. It ended with Felix victoriously chanting on top of Tucker; hands pinning his boyfriend’s wrists down.

“I win, I win.” Then Tucker leaned up, until their foreheads were pressed together gently. “Which means you have to get up, because I’m the boss.” Tucker rolled his eyes, laughing and shaking his head while they both stood up.

“Okay, sure.” Felix snapped his head over, smirking.

“Sass?” He remarked, before hopping on the bed to get across to Tucker quicker. He tugged him back by the shoulder, and pulled him closer while on his knees, propped on the bed to meet eyes with Tucker. A sharp smirk faded from Felix’s lips as him and Tucker slipped into a deep, slow kiss. It only ended when Tucker had his hands moving down Felix’s back. “Oh,” he chuckled softly, poking at Tucker’s stomach. “No,” he nudged the other away. “You’re not getting back into bed, even if sex is the reason.” Felix slid off the bed to stand up again. “Come on, there’s something I need to show you.”

All Tucker gave was a small laugh and groan towards the end as he rubbed over his hooded eyes. “Alright, what is it?” He had a smile stuck to his lips while entering the living room of their large San Francisco apartment. Looking around he did not see Felix who was walking ahead of him, like he just vanished. Which made him look over his shoulder in a few different directions. Not quickly, not hastily, but curiously. “Felix?” It fell silent and Tucker huffed out a gentle laugh. “Come on, you’re not funny you dumbass.” He teased while taking slow, aimless steps around the living room.

Pausing in his steps, Tucker found himself standing in the archway that ended the living room, and began the kitchen. He looked around, seeing the usual. A few dirty dishes around, lazily thrown dry towels, or a shallow spill. Nothing out of the ordinary, other than Felix pacing around slowly with a knife wielded; that was out of the ordinary. “I’ve been deciding on how I want to do this,” Felix whispered out, smirk sharp on his lips while he stopped in front of the granite island in the middle of the kitchen. He set the knife down; and turned around, leaning back against the counter to see Tucker.

Now, he was just confused. What was this, some sort of proposal?

Maybe. Now that Tucker thought about it. Possibly.

“Come here.” _Hopefully_. Was all Tucker thought in response as he just nodded idly, walking over to be just a few inches apart from his boyfriend. “Closer, moron.” Felix teased snidely, narrowing his eyes as he saw Tucker lean in closer; having to lean down a little from the slightly low height Felix was to him. Seconds after they were kissing and Tucker’s hand raised to cup at Felix’s neck, and earlobe. Tucker felt the small poke whenever their lips moved the opposite way and Felix’s lip ring jabbed at his own lip. Yet, it was just another thing he admired about dating someone like Felix. So, he just let his free hand roam his boyfriend’s body.

While Tucker did as he wished, Felix did the same thing. He leaned into the kiss and hummed out a gentle laugh, though his hand was off in a different direction. He leaned his hand over to get something else from the counter. After this, he moved his hand, and forearm to drape across the other’s neck. As he did this, he lifted a leg to lock around Tucker’s waist and tug him closer by this momentum. A hum was what Tucker gave in reaction, and Felix laughed subtly into the kiss. It wasn’t long after this that Felix felt cold air hitting his bare stomach, because Tucker was taking off his shirt.

That was when Felix did it. He pierced the shot he had in his grip right into Tucker’s neck, absolutely ruining the mood of such a kiss. After this, Felix smiled when Tucker stared. It was the stare you give when your vision was splitting in and out with blackness. It was the stare you give when something hurt dearly but you just sat in awe.

It was the stare you give when you know you’ve been utterly betrayed.

* * *

Tucker fell to the floor, Felix dragged him out; to the van he had Locus pull up in, and everything was going accordingly to plan. Yet as they drove, Felix sat in front while Locus drove, and he looked over, smiling to the way Locus stared ahead at the road.

“What?” He asked and whispered his question sweetly. Locus shot him a glare when at a stoplight. “Oh, don’t play that game with me you oaf. I know you’ve been all worried about this, so spill it. What’s the problem?” He asked and before Locus could even try to answer, they heard muffled screaming and curses. Which lead to felix looking back; smiling proudly at what he was met with. “Someone’s awake.” He murmured before listening to Tucker wail out for Felix, crying for help. Everything that was sweet, melody to Felix’s ears. After this, Felix slid off his seatbelt and made his way to the back part of the van. Seeing Tucker look around, confused with how he couldn’t because he was blindfolded left Felix laughing gently.

“Oh babe,” he began, falling to sit next to Tucker, smiling and leaning ahead; gripping at Tucker’s jaw. After this, Felix made Tucker’s confused, and covered stare look right at him. “Have a good sleep?” Tucker shook his head slowly, and raised his hands which surprisingly weren’t bound or anything (yet) to place against Felix’s arms. “What’s the matter, love?” Felix asked in a whisper and smiled as he raised a hand to stroke “lovingly” across the mark his shot left in Tucker’s dark skin. “There will be much more of that to come.”

“Pain?” Tucker muffled from the tight cloth at the prime of his jawbone. His tone was sharp and to the point, which had Felix smirking; nodding a bit in return. After that, Tucker shoved Felix away. “Fuck off, this isn’t…” He stopped and raised a hand to untie the knot. Felix caught his wrist though, the grip was too tight to even think about prying against. “Funny…” Was all Tucker could manage before looking down, feeling a sharp pain to his wrist from the grip. Although he was forced to look back up by a harsh clock to his head, to his eye that sent him thudding dully onto the van floor. It leFft him groaning in pain, gritting his teeth while rolling side to side partially in agony. Now Felix leaned over his limp figure, licking his lips before smiling slyly.

“Hand slipped,” he lied and saw Tucker shove him away, sitting up slowly, only to be knocked back with another two punches. One to the cheek and another to his lip which was obviously bleeding in seconds with the way Tucker could taste an almost metallic scent in his mouth. “Okay, I’ve gotta admit. Those two, just for the fun of it.” Felix cooed in response to the confused and hurt look Tucker gave with what he could, since he still had the gag and blindfold tied tight. Yet Felix lifted a hand, pulling the gag out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Something you wanted to say?”

Tucker spat out blood to the side as he sat up. “Why?” Was all he asked, though all he got was something sharp dragging lightly over his skin. Enough to raise it, but not slit it. “Why are you doing this to me, Felix. Is something...wrong? I mean, something is fucking wrong but I wanna know what it is.” Felix stared at him yet Tucker didn’t know, he couldn’t see it. It wasn’t long until the blade was against his cheekbone, and Tucker paused his breathing, staring ahead blankly. “Felix?” His tone was unsure and the blade split into his skin, cutting shallowly, but painfully close to his eye.

“God damn it man!” Tucker shoved Felix harshly, before raising a hand to collect the dripping blood hastily. “Ah, you’re a fucking psycho!” His tone rose and Felix growled out a bit of a retort. Yet it was inaudible to Tucker’s ears that were just ringing in pain along with the rest of his injuries. After this, Tucker was sitting up, until the van turned to the side on the road outside, making Tucker fall with the motion. He groaned out and shoved Felix’s arm away when it attempted to grab him. He needed to get out. Now.

“Oh come on, Lav.” Felix playfully laughed, like this was some joke. A sick, cruel joke. Tucker just paused everything and looked up to him, because somewhere in that set of motions the blindfold slipped off. “Let loose, have fun.” Felix changed his tone as the car sped up, and he crept over to Tucker, yanking him up quickly. “Let go,” Felix whispered before they were kissing and Tucker was grunting gently, pushing Felix away from him harshly .

“What is this? What are you doing this to me for?” Felix heard Tucker ask and it made him groan softly.

“You’re so stupid, you haven’t realized this by now?” He inched closer to Tucker and was quick to tackle and pin him down. “You’re,” he paused, taking his knife with one hand, holding both of the other’s wrists down without ease. “Not,” by now his tone was lowering to a more manically played out expression. “Leaving,” the blade drug across the skin of Tucker’s hand, slitting the back of it open. “Here,” was the last pause before he gave Tucker a sweet smile. “Alive.”

So, Tucker just stared up to him, in disbelief and then anger. He was fighting back, if Felix thought otherwise; he had another thing coming to him. Though, Tucker just cursed out in pain when Felix kneed him harshly in between his legs and it made him gasp for air because suddenly it felt like he had none. This was because Felix was gripping around his throat, and smiled down to him. “I won’t accept you pulling anything like that babe.” Babe, it was something Tucker loved and cherished yet all he could think was:

“Fuck off,” and then the grip was tighter and Tucker literally had nowhere to get any air through, down to his lungs.

“Felix,” a stern tone came from the front of the van, and Felix stopped; pulling his hand away from Tucker’s throat with a groan. He looked to the man driving and grunted as if asking what he wanted. “You’re wasting time, get up here; we’re almost there.”

“I need to hurt him more, chances are now is he’s gonna be laying there waiting for his rescue team.” Locus shook his head in disagreement and Felix huffed a laugh. “Oh yea? Ever hid a dead body sweetheart?” He got a glare to the petname and smirked to Locus. “Leave it to me, I know what the hell I’m doing here.”

As of now Tucker was focusing on getting his breathing back on track. Everything was sore, all he wanted to do was cry but he couldn’t because that’d be pathetic and showing weakness in front of a madman you thought you knew and loved was a big risk to even think about taking. So when Felix left the back of the van, Tucker gritted his teeth and looked to the back doors of the van. His mind was battling between bailing, or staying put to live this out in pain instead of breaking a limb or two from a tucknroll. It was hard to even think about this, it all happened so fast and Tucker didn’t know what to do. No one would notice he was gone, literally. Unless someone went to the authorities about it. Which, in Tucker’s thoughts, was highly low in chance.

So, Tucker decided to fight back once Felix was in his view again. He prodded an elbow deep into Felix’s ribcage and got a small sound of pain, a sign of annoyance from the other. This action led to a punch somewhere on Tucker’s body that was probably meant to be more of a shove. It hurt but Tucker was quick to attack. That was until he heard the wheels of the van dullen in speed and jolt. They were stopped. Then they both paused, Felix was panting as fast and shallow as Tucker had been, and they were holding each other back at different areas. Tucker had a grip on Felix’s shoulder, the hand that belonged to the arm was gripping tightly in his hair. It wasn’t until the back doors to the van swung open that Tucker turned around and Felix just stared ahead.

“He’s hurt,” Locus began and yanked Tucker away, letting him fall to the dirty, cold ground. “Enough.” Was all Locus said before he slammed the van doors. Tucker looked to the side, then up as he attempted standing up but it wasn’t an option. He fell on his ankle the wrong way and now he was unable to even walk. Which left him falling to his knees, looking up to see the van start up again, the wheels digging into dirt, and then take off. Felix kicked open the back door again; and gave flipped his newly found ex off. Then he gave a wink and teasingly gentle wave before reaching out and shutting the door, the van spiralling down the freeway.

The sun was gone, and the stars were merely a shadow behind the rainy clouds. It was pouring down minutes after Tucker was stranded out here, and all he could do was take in the pain and watch the cars screech their tires on the wet cement. Not giving a damn that he was here, hurt and left for dead. Tucker knew this was a plan to get him killed, he had to face it. He had to understand Felix was not who he thought at first. He had to face the fact no one was going to stop, and no one was going to help.

Little did he know, though.


	8. They Recover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next, so stay tuned! This is the ending chapter though. :)

“Why?” Was all Washington breathed out, about ten minutes after Felix ended his story. Blood had ceased cascading down his cheeks minutes earlier, and now all they saw was a thin red coat of liquid almost covering the bottom half of his face. Felix looked over, he was leaning against the wall by the window in the living room; twirling his dagger in one hand. “Why would you do this to him? Do you think you’re better than him? I mean, if you do; then I’m recommending a reassembling your life.”

“Are you still being smart with me, Washington?” Felix tilted his head a little and smirked, walking towards Tucker’s chair after tossing his knife towards Locus for him to take. He place a hand firmly onto Tucker’s shoulder. “If you really wanna know, I did this to watch and make Tucker feel miserable. It makes me feel relief and pleasure, seeing him hurting and the look he gave me..” Felix let go a low laugh, shaking his head. “That, that was the best part.”

Tucker nudged the hand off of his shoulder hastily. “Bastard,” he spat out and saw Felix nod; taking in the name. Wash stared across to them, then over to Locus before dropping his head.

“You’re not gonna kill us, someone will fuck you up like you did to me, Felix. You’re a sick bastard, and those characters usually don’t make it to see the credits.” Tucker 

“Everything you did to him didn’t break him.” Washington said. “It just made him stronger.” His voice died out to the sound of Felix’s light laugh.

“Oh, okay Kelly Clarkson. Come back to me when you two are the ones living at the end of this story, alright?” He teased and saw Tucker shake his head.retorted and fidgeted a bit harsher than before when the hand was now on his head. “The bad guys always lose.” He repeated with different wording, writhing his wrists lightly, grunting softly before dropping his head as well. “Even if it looks bad for us, you’re….you’re not gonna get the fuck away with this.”

“Oh, am I not?” Felix smirked as he walked in front of Tucker, hunching a little to look directly at him. “Cause it looks like I was doing just fine, you know, getting away with what I did to you.”

“Then why’d you come back?!” Tucker’s voice rose as well as his body jolting up. Looking up to Felix in heed he spat on his ex; making him hum out a light, disgusted laugh as he rose a hand to backhand Tucker.

“To finish, my job.” Felix kicked harshly at the chair so it toppled over, making Tucker grit his teeth and gasp inwardly, though it came out as a wince. His forearm that had been cuffed to an arm of the chair now collapsed under his body weight. He straggled from the pain in that area and soon let go another quiet sound of pain as Felix pressed the sole of his boot to the side of his head. Pressing it right into the floor before speaking. “You were supposed to die, and that was it. Now, I need to get rid of you and your lover over here.” His head cocked over to Wash momentarily before he pressed the foot down a bit harder. “It didn’t have to be this way.” He gave a light shrug. “It was your choice, to have him help you.”

Tucker wished to protest, though from the pain screaming from his arm, head and heart; to the look Wash was giving him, a look of angst, it was too much. So he just closed his eyes, and listened as Felix continued. “You were nothing, that’s why you were such an easy target. I thought no one else on that site, or quite frankly, in the country would be any less kept up with after disappearance. I was wrong. Little David over here has proved me wrong.” His hand shot over to direct at Wash. “Which is great,” his foot bounced so he could walk off again and Tucker groaned lightly in pain. He strutted over by Locus. “I didn’t do this all on my own though. I couldn’t have done it without my partner over here.” He plucked the knife from Locus’ hefty grip before hinting a smile up to him. “Though, it wouldn’t have been impossible without him.” Locus nudged him and Felix nodded, turning around.

“Better say some good farewells now, morons.” He taunted and then they all paused to harsh knocking. Felix glanced over to Locus with a sharp glare as one of their “workers” sprinted into the room. She had dark clothing on, much like Felix and Locus, though there were no secondary colors.

“Sirs,” she began, motioning to the door. “Cops are here, two cars and one ambulance. Everyone else is up on the roof for rendezvous. You need to come join us no-”

“Police,” Felix interrupted with a growl. “Great, fucking great!” He looked back to Locus. “Fingerprints, Locus, they’ll check everything.” He saw his partner raise a hand.

“Which is why you must seem like an idiot, I suggested gloves for this mission.” They stared at each other for a moment before Felix just shoved him hastily.

“Come on, we’re leaving.” He prodded and then they were quick to leave the apartment. Felix didn’t even look back at Tucker the way he did last time, which was overall the best thing that could’ve happened. Washington pulled his head up and looked over as the door slammed shut. He moved his wrists against the binds while looking over to Tucker again. Who, by this view, was in a lot of pain. Through the story, Felix had taken off his blindfold so he could see what was happening so now he was able to see Tucker’s writhing body. Felix was gone, Locus was too; they were both going to get away with this unless the police and other authorities were smart enough to listen. It could be worse, though…

Rushing footsteps into the room made Wash turn his head, only to see a familiar face. “North,” he was already untying Wash and when he was able to move his wrists more than two inches apart of each other, he looked up to North. “Tucker,” he added in a whispering tone, motioning his weak, limp hand to the fidgeting one still tied to the chair. North nodded and took a few quick steps.

As they were getting out as fast as they could, Felix stopped when at the top of the stairwell connected to the rest of the building’s interior. He looked to Locus. “Gasoline, Locus.” He cocked his head toward the helicopter, looking down the stairwell before sliding the lighter held in his back pocket out. As Locus returned with a large tin of kerosene, Felix motioned for him to spill it all down the stairwell. “Burn the evidence?” He raised an eyebrow as a sly smirk played to his lips sharply. Before Locus could say much of anything, Felix lit the lighter and locked it on before tossing it down. The whole stairwell was a figment of flames in a matter of seconds.

“Alright, let’s go.” Felix turned and walked off. Both of them got into the helicopter hovering over the rooftop and were off as quick as possible.

“Who did it?” North asked quickly as he untied Tucker from each arm of the chair, helping him sit up. Wash was the one up and ready to help Tucker stand. Tucker stumbled only slightly and looked to Wash again once he stood straight and stretched out his back. He gave Tucker a light smile before looking over when North looked expectant. “Huh?”

At first, Wash was silent, and saw Tucker do nothing but give a watery shrug, like this wasn’t important. “Someone who did bad things to Tucker purposely.” Wash replied bleakly and they all three shared various expressions of confusion and accelerating fear when the scent of smoke rose in the apartment, in the building.

“Felix,” Tucker grunted under his breath and took a step back, looking over to Wash momentarily. This was before he sprinted from the apartment. Both Wash and North shared a glance before looking to see Tucker look back to them from the doorway. “Fire,” he called out and all three of them were suddenly aware of what Felix and Locus had done. Set fire to the building.

It was clear when the left the apartment, puffs, clouds and waves of smoke flooding out of the stairwell that lead to the roof. Suddenly, much of the corridor was hot and musky. Though, Tucker was thrown out of paying attention to this feature as Wash grabbed his wrist hastily and pulled. Loud alarms were hurting his ears and Tucker glanced over to see North opening the door to the stairwell that lead all the way to the lobby floor. Of course, they couldn’t take the elevator, knowing Felix he probably specifically burned the rope that held the damn thing up..

Minutes passed and they were all three racing down the stairs. “So, let me try and understand..” North began, heaving a light breath as both Wash and Tucker glanced at him before back down to their feet so they wouldn’t trip and fall. “This guy, Felix, did you say? He came back to get the last laugh with everything?” Tucker shook his head, looking up when they all three heard a shatter and the sound of flames waving, crackling loudly through their floor.

“Well actually,” Tucker began, sighing and nodding a little. “Yeah man, that sums up a lot of it..” More sounds of terror were heard further up in the building, and all three of them looked up as they ran. Somehow, Tucker’s hand found Wash’s and their fingers twined around each other like loosely knitted yarn.

It was too late to go back and help anyone else though, because they had already reached the exit.

It was over, again.


	9. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved writing this! :) <3

Everything was on the news, everything that happened with Felix. Though, after all of it, all of the funds Tucker Wash and North got, along with the other building’s residents, the recognition and such throughout quite a few states; Felix or Locus hadn’t been found and arrested. At the same time though, it was good they hadn’t come back again...not after how close they got this time. With the money they got, Tucker and Wash got a new apartment together. North moved into the same building, one floor under this time but other than that things were going relatively well. Yet all they got for the new apartment was one queen sized bed, a fridge, a few outfits, one dresser and a couch. It was really all they could afford without having any debt, even using any of Wash’s personal money he made from teaching. Which was why they stuck with only paying for essentials and bills for a long while after the whole thing happened. It was truly a fresh start, because neither of them had the same phone, computer, address or documents online. The last one they requested for the police to get rid of.

Their relationship, in one word, was ecstatic. Tucker and Washington were so glad they were okay now, Tucker more than Wash but it was still a matter of living through such an event. Tucker loved how no matter how curious he was, Wash didn’t ask more about what happened between him and Felix. He was perfectly fine throwing anything away from Tucker’s past and helping him through anything. Which was why almost a full year after all of that was over, him and Wash were still going strong. Yet Washington never let them go too far still; Tucker still respected that and didn’t push him over the edge. They added things to their apartment, soon getting a TV, and one phone to share with the money Washington made teaching. The rest of that money went to food, drink, bills, anything they needed to pay upfront.

Tucker’s trust was such a rare thing to gain nowadays, yet he knew he could trust Washington. Maybe North, but over the time they knew each other no way had they been as close as him and Wash. From the point they got out of that burning building to the present day, they were stuck together like glue and had no problems with each other. Yeah, they bantered but it was the “Cute” kind relationships do, that ended in Tucker kissing Wash to shut up or Wash whining enough for Tucker to reluctantly stop the argument. Usually, they were silly arguments, about who’s turn it was washing dishes or cooking dinner, things like that.

Everything was alright, even perfect, in a way. At least that’s how Tucker viewed it. He hoped it’d never change, and that Wash was not only his new beginning but his forever.

Because Washington helped him Recover.


End file.
